Meek Vs Lex Luthor
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Lex Luthor takes control of the Watchtower; the Justice League send Meek over to get the bald billionaire out of the space station and find out what he's planning. Meanwhile; Sonic and Lana Loud go camping, but are told to destroy a weapons factory where missiles are being made by Mad.
1. Lex Luthor Takeover

In the Watchtower; Booster Gold and Skeets were approaching a door.

"Can't believe Batman forced me to open up the Watchtower. I should be fighting dangerous foes right now." said Booster.

"He gave you the bat glare after you refused to open the Watchtower." said Skeets.

"True but come on Skeets even you think this will be boring." said Booster Gold.

He then pulled out a card and tried to slide it in a card slide, but nothing happened. He did it several more times.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PIECE OF SHIT!?" yelled Booster Gold.

"It's now under Luthor control." said a voice.

Booster and Skeet became shocked and saw a hologram of Lex Luthor in his anti Superman amror appear.

"Luthor." said Booster.

"Surprise asshole, now get the hell off my ship." said Luthor.

Booster scoffed.

"Make me." said Booster.

Later; a wrapped up Booster and Skeets were beamed to the Metro Tower meeting room where the Justice League founding members were at.

"So what happened?" said Flash.

"That jerk Lex Luthor is what happened." said Booster.

Batman raised an eyebrow.

"Say what now?" said Batman.

"Lex Luthor took control of the Watchtower." said Booster.

The entire league became shocked.

"Lex Luthor's in the Watchtower?" said Shayera.

Booster nodded.

John Stewart groaned.

"Everytime we leave the Watchtower uninhabited, someone takes over." said John.

"We need to get Luthor out of the tower." said Superman.

"That is very unlikely for us, because Luthor may have all the info on everyone in the Justice League." said Martian Manhunter.

"So we just send someone who isn't in the League to get him out of the tower." said Wonder Woman, "But who?"

Batman did some thinking.

"I may have a suggestion." said Batman.

Everyone turned to the man costumed like a bat.

With Meek; he was driving his Bounty Mobile through Toon City.

"So far, everything seems fine." said Meek.

He then saw his tv screen said 'Imcoming call from Batman' before pushing the video button and Batman appeared.

"Talk to me Bruce." said Meek.

"We need you in the Metro Tower?" said Batman.

Meek became confused.

"We?" said Meek.

"The founding members of the Justice League." said Batman.

The meerkat became shocked.

"The senior members of the JL want me to show my stuff?" said Meek.

"No, just need to give you a mission that we can't do." said Batman.

"Good enough." said Meek, "I'll be at Metropolis in a bit."

He then pushed the end call button and continued to drive off.

Later; Meek walked into the Metro Tower meeting room.

"Meek Meerkat reporting for duty." said Meek.

Everyone minus Batman and Superman became confused.

"This is the so called Bounty Hunter?" said Flash.

Batman and Superman nodded.

"He is." said Superman.

"He's a meerkat." said Flash, "What good will a desert dwelling rodent be able to do for us?"

Meek shook his head and pushed the star icon on his gauntlet.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" yelled Meek.

His armor then appeared around him.

The other Justice League members became shocked.

"Great Hera." said Wonder Woman.

Meek tapped his armor.

"Vibranium, not even any god made weapons can penetrate this armor." said Meek.

Wonder Woman nodded.

"Impressive." said Wonder Woman.

"Yeah I know." said Meek.

He turned to Batman.

"So what's so important that I needed to be here even though I'm not a member of the Justice League?" said Meek.

"We need you to infiltrate the Watchtower." said Superman.

Meek became shocked.

"You want me to break into a space station that you created?" said Meek, "There needs to be a good reason."

"Lex Luthor took control of the place from the inside." said Batman.

Meek did some thinking.

"Lex Luthor, didn't I keep him dangling over the side of a building in only his underwear once?" said Meek.

"Nevermind your twisted actions, the reason we're asking you to do this task is because you're not a leagure." said Batman, "Will you do it or not?"

Meek did some thinking.

"Alright, I'll-"Meek said before hearing a chiming sound and picking up his new phone, "Hold on a second."

He saw a text from Luna saying 'Me and Lincoln are going to hit the beach today, you in?'

"New phone, the smart phone function to my gauntlet was permanently disabled recently, so I have to use this phone which I got for my birthday." said Meek.

The league nodded.

Meek texted back 'Sorry, I'm busy.'

He then saw another text saying 'Doing what, nothing has happened in Toon City lately.'

He texted back 'The Justice League wants me to infiltrate the Watchtower which was taken over by Lex Luthor.'

A text appeared.

"I'll send Lincon and Ben with you; my brother's Pokémon can help. Plus Ben can change into Grey Matter." said Luna's text.

Meek nodded and texted 'Alright, love you.'

He then sent some text's to Wart and Pauline Bell saying 'The Watchtower has been infiltrated by Luthor and I can use all the help I can get' before putting the phone away.

"I'll be getting some help in this." said Meek.

"What kind of help?" said Superman.

Later; Lincoln, Ben, Wart, Pauline in her Woman at Arms outfit, and Joey and AP in their powered up forms were in the room with Meek.

"This type of help?" said Flash.

AP looked around.

"What the?" AP said before turning to Pauline in anger, "You told me that we were heading to an Atomic Puppet fanclub to sign autographs."

"Oh we are we just need help first Mr President." said Flash

"Huh, so my lie turned out to be true." said Pauline.

"If I had known Meek was friends with the Justice League, I would have become friends with him to begin with." said Ben.

Meek shook his head.

"Not a friend." said Meek, "Just some guy that the league is telling to do some work that they're unable to do."

"But you're very tight with Batman if I heard correctly. That's probably one reason the league is having you do this job." said Joey.

Meek nodded.

"Yeah probably." said Meek.

"You know your mission?" said Batman.

"Sure sure, infiltrate the Watchtower, find out why Luthor's taking control of the space station, put the tower under your control, and then get Daddy Warbald out of the tower." said Meek.

"DADDY WARBALD!" Flash yelled before laughing, "We should totally follow each other on Twitter, Gaston favorited one of my tweets once."

 **Cutaway Gag**

On a Twitter page; there was a picture of Flash next to a picture of Gaston and a tweet that said 'No one can tap the Speed Force like Flash or Gaston.'

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"I use Instagram." said Wart.

"Shut Up you racist warthog." said Flash

Wart shook his head.

"I'm not racist." said Wart.

"You constantly compare being's from the fifth dimension to hebrews and said that all Asians look the same to you." Meek said as he pulled out a drawing of a stereotype like Asian man, "And don't get me started on this drawing which is more then enough to prove my case."

Wart is mad.  
"All women should not have successfull carriers and leave everything to us men." He said

"And that's why you're still single." said Pauline.

Wart turned to Pauline.

"You'd know what it's like to be single and not have a successful carrier. And what's with the pink hair, you trying to make a fashion statement? Cause it's saying that you're a loner who cares very little about other people's opinion." said Wart.

"I'm just a child, my uncle isn't breaking any labor laws." said Pauline.

"WILL YOU GET MOVING ALREADY!?" yelled Superman.

"Shut up and go back to Krypton Super Loser. I seriously hope Lex kills you." said Wart and gave Superman a middle finger.

"I can't, Krypton came to me and became Kryptonite." said Superman.

Meek sighed.

"This was a big mistake." said Meek.

He held his right hand up to Wart and his repulsor ray glowed before flashing a blue light, making Wart confused.

"You were going to go to some anti racist and sexism meetings to get over your problem." said Meek.

"Oh yeah." said Wart.

He then left the Metro Tower.

"Good thing I installed that neurolyzer feature to this armor." said Meek.

"Now let's get Daddy Warbald out of the Watchtower." said Ben.

He then chuckled.

"Daddy Warbald." said Ben, "So clever."

"Come on, let's make our way to the Bounty Cave; I've got a new vehicle I want to try out for this mission." said Meek.

He then laughed.

"Also good pun on the Daddy Morbucks." said Meek.

"You did come up with it." said Ben.

The five then walked off.


	2. Camping

In a forest; Sonic was setting up a hammock between two trees.

He looked at his hammock and chuckled.

"Perfect." said Sonic.

He then got on the hammock and started napping.

A loud screaming sound was heard, waking Sonic up and causing him to fall off his hammock.

He groaned in annoyance.

"One day camping where Lana doesn't scream while chasing after a bear is all I ask for." said Sonic.

He then stood up and walked off.

Lana was chasing after a baby bear.

"This is why I left Jellystone Park." the bear thought.

Lana continued chasing the bear but was picked up by Sonic.

"I wouldn't go chasing a baby bear if I were you. You'll have an angry mother to deal with." said Sonic.

Lana laughed.

"Yeah right." She said.

However growling sounds are heard and Lana sees a Mama Bear wearing a Black Dress

"Told you." said Sonic.

He then covered Lana's eyes before looking away from the bear.

The mother bear growled before walking off with it's cub.

"Come on, I was going to claim a baby bear as my own." said Lana.

"That's usually a bad idea, and I'm telling someone who has a frog and several slimy like animals for pets." said Sonic.

He then went back to the campsite and sat Lana on his hammock.

"What're you crazy getting yourself in danger like that? If your parent's heard that I caused one of their daughters to get eaten by a bear, they'll force Lynn out of my bedroom and into another room." said Sonic, "I didn't start to take care of you for nothing."

"They never told you to take care of me." said Lana.

"Alright then Lynn Jr told me." said Sonic, "Still the same thing."

Lana nodded

"Of course it is." said Lana.

"Now come on, it's time I show you how to go fishing." said Sonic.

Later; the two were at a stream with fishing poles.

"Alright, now you're going to have to be careful here, because you could get your hook on a log." said Sonic.

He cast his fishing line and reeled it up, revealing a stick was on it.

"Like so." said Sonic.

He then removed the stick and tossed it back in the water.

"You try." said Sonic.

Lana nodded and did what Sonic did and she reeled in a Fish Man of the black lagoon.

Sonic became shocked.

"My god, we're going to be here for weeks." said Sonic.

Later; the two were at a campfire cooking some of the monsterous sea life.

"Why can't we eat it raw?" said Lana.

"Because we're not Japanese." said Sonic, "Plus I didn't bring any of the makings for sushi."

He then placed two slabs of the fish man on two seperate plates and gave one of them to Lana who started to eat her fish.

"Mmm, tasty." said Lana.

"You'll have to get used to eating what you catch in the wild if you were to become an outdoor person." said Sonic.

Then Chief Quimby who was dressed like a tree appeared next to Sonic.

"I know I am." said Quimby.

Sonic and Lana turned to Quimby.

"Chief Quimby, what're you doing here?" said Sonic.

"Looking for Inspector Gadget." said Quimby.

"Gadget? You're at the wrong campsite, he and Penny are at a campsite that's 500 miles east of here." said Sonic.

Quimby looked around and groaned.

"Great, the first time one of my perfectly planned secret reandevous points failed me." said Quimby, "Looks like I'd better give this assignment to another agent."

"We'll take it." said Lana.

Quimby turned to Lana.

"Sorry little girl, but I can't give any assignments to anyone who isn't an agent." said Quimby.

Sonic and Lana just stared at the bald man.

"Yeah I doubt you even have a choice if it's an important mission." said Sonic.

Quimby sighed.

"Fine." said Quimby.

He gave a message orb to Sonic and a holographic message appeared.

"Doctor Claw has set up a weapons factory in the area where tons of balistic missiles are being built, find the factory and destroy it, this message will self destruct." said Sonic.

He then set the orb on the ground and grabbed a metal bowl before putting it over the orb and sitting on the bowl.

Then a muffled explosion sound emerged from the bowl before Sonic stood up and removed the bowl, revealing a burnt up hole where the message orb was at.

Quimby is shocked by this

"Wow, and everytime I give one to Gadger, it blows up in my face." said Quimby.

Meanwhile in a MAD base; Doctor Claw was looking at tons of missiles being built.

He began to laugh.

"Yes soon I will launch my missles ans no one can stop me." said Dr Claw

His nephew Talon who was picking out a movie to watch looked at his uncle and rolled his eyes and looked at Mad Cat.

"Yeah right." said Talon.

He heard a ringing sound and picked up his phone to see a video of Sonic who was carrying Lana on his shoulders were going through a forest.

"Uncle Claw, we've got a problem." said Talon.

Claw groaned.

"Gadget better not be here to foil my plans, we're 500 miles away from his location." said Claw.

"No, he isn't here." said Talon.

"Oh thank goodness." said Claw.

"But that blue rat who destroyed one of your bases is here to foil your plan." said Talon.

Claw did a spit take that somehow landed on Mad Cat.

"WHAT!" shouted Claw.

"It's true, he's even heading this way." said Talon.

Claw growled.

"Eliminate him." said Claw, "And that girl as well, the hedgehog's pelt will make for a perfect rug when I'm through with him."


	3. Entering the Watchtower

In the Bounty Cave; Meek's group was walking over to something that looked like the Justice League Javelin jet.

"Behold my latest weapon, the Stealth Ship." said Meek.

Joey tapped one of the ship's wheels.

"Nice." said Joey.

"Thanks." said Meek.

"So this things going to get us to the Watchtower undetected?" said Ben.

Meek nodded.

"Of course, this thing has a state of the art cloaking device. We can't risk using Rayquaza since it'll just show up on radar like a UFO." said Meek, "Those things are way to obvious."

The group then entered the ship and sat down as Meek began to start up the ship.

Meek smiled.

"Ready to move out." said Meek.

The Stealth Ship then lifted off the ground and flew out of the cave and into space.

Ben reclined in his seat.

"Yeah, I could live here when I'm old enough." said Ben.

"Oh so I can depend on you to keep this ship clean by sweeping, mopping, dusting, vacuuming, and giving it a tune up whenever?" said Meek.

Ben gulped.

"Nevermind." said Ben.

"Kidding I'd let you live here with a Robot Maid." said Meek.

Ben sighed.

"But you'll have to pay rent." said Meek.

He then pushed some buttons.

"Approaching Watchtower, making the ship invisible." said Meek.

The ship then turned invisible.

It eventually landed on the Watchtower and the group got out of the ship before entering a small opening and landing inside the Watchtower's hanger.

Meek looked around and approached a compartment and opened it up, revealing tons of wires.

"Ben, do your stuff. Find which wire disables the security system." said Meek.

Ben activated his omnitrix and slammed down on it before becoming Grey Matter.

"Knowing how this ship was made by heroes, I'd say the security wire is somewhere in the back." said Grey Matter.

He entered the compartment and started looking through the wires.

The Galvan saw a green and red striped wire and pulled it, causing the wire to break.

"Security disabled." said Grey Matter.

He jumped out of the compartment before his omnitrix started beeping, turning him back to Ben.

"Alright, we've got to find Luthor and figure out what he's doing. Ben; you search the upper section, Lincoln and I will check the western section, Joey, AP, and Pauline shall check the eastern section, and the middle schoolers shouldn't even think about doing anything that might have happened behind the scenes in Scooby Doo." said Meek.

AP became confused.

"Why, what do fans think might have happened behind the scenes of Scooby Doo?" said AP.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Outside a dressing room that was labeled 'Fred Jones' and had an ascot on the knob; a ton of moaning sounds were heard.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Joey and Pauline became shocked.

"OH GROSS!" yelled Pauline.

"Like that's ever going to happen." said Joey.

Meek, Ben, and Lincoln shook their heads.

"They're going to have to face it anyways." said Ben.

"Yep, only time will tell when they hit puberty." said Lincoln.

Meek turned to Lincoln.

"You haven't even hit puberty yet, and yet are in a very serious relationship." said Meek.

Lincon nodded and took out a PokéBall and threw it and a Swablu came out shocking everyone.

"When did you get a Swablu?" Asked Ben

"I was on some weird adventure with Milo Murphy." said Lincoln.

"You mean the bad news blimp?" said Ben.

Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah that's the guy." said Lincoln.

Ben chuckled.

"It's amazing how he's been alive after all the misfortune he's been through." said Ben.

"Very resorceful babysitter, he was given her backpack for when he was on his own Murphy's Law based adventures." said Meek.

Everyone turned to Meek.

"Where did you get all that info from?" said Joey.

"Milo's friends Zach and Mellisa." said Meek.

"You mean that girl who always wants money and somehow has every picture of Milo?" asked AP. "Because if you ask me I think she has a serious crush on him."

"Gotta agree with AP on that one." Pauline said after hearing his point

"The whole photo thing is crazy, it's like one of those detectives from the depression era." said Meek, "But enough on that, we've got to find that diseased maniac."

Everyone became confused.

"Diseased maniac?" said Lincoln.

Meek shook his head.

"It's how Lex Luthor was discribed in those Superman films with Christopher Reeves. What, you haven't seen those films?" said Meek.

"I did." said AP. "It was after I saw My Little Pony The Movie."

"Which one?" said Ben.

"Let's just go." said Meek.

The group split up in seperate directions.

Ben reached an elevator and went into it before the doors closed and activated his omnitrix before becoming Eye Guy.

"I'd better keep an eye for openings at all angles." said Eye Guy.

He continued looking around the place.

With Meek and Lincoln; the two entered a room and saw many things.

The meerkat picked up a freeze ray similar to Mr. Freeze's Freeze Ray.

"Jackpot, six years of research I'll be able to crack in only a few days." said Meek.

He then made his repulsor ray zap the freeze ray before it disappeared.

"I'll take care of that later." said Meek.

"Nice one Meek." Said Lincoln and turned to Bwablu. "Think you can find something?"

Swablu flew off.

With Joey, Pauline, and AP; the three were going through a corridor.

"We're actually in the Watchtower. If only anyone could see us now." said Joey.

"I know." said AP.

As they were crawling they hear bouncing notices and turned and saw Pinkie Pie.

"Hi." said the pink Pony as she shrank and continued to bounce off.

"How is she doing that?" Asked Pauline

"No idea that Pony Literally has the ability to defy the laws of physics." said AP

Pinkie Pie continued to do some crazy stuff but was blasted by a laser, making her disappear.

Joey and AP turned to Pauline who had her right hand shaped like a cannon.

"It was getting really annoying." said Pauline, "We've got a job to do."

The group continued to walk off.

With Lex Luthor; he was in the monitoring room doing some work under the controls.

"And hopefully this'll get the security running even after sabotage." said Luthor.

He then looked at the monitors to see everything that was going on.

The bald billionaire became shocked.

"Intruders?" said Luthor.

He chuckled.

"Better give them a little welcoming present." said Luthor.


	4. Mad Base Infiltration

Next to a tree in the same forest Sonic and Lana are in; two Mad agents were talking to each other.

"So I saw another instalment to the murdering Chucky doll film series today." said the first agent.

"Cult of Chucky?" said the second agent.

"Yep, it was really freaky." said the first agent.

"Anything of interest?" said the second agent.

"Apparently Chucky's voodoo magic has more power then to just transfer your life into another beings body." said the first agent.

The second agent shivered.

"Just thinking about those films sends chills down my spine." said the second agent.

"Agreed." said the first Agent. "I'm just glad he isn't real."

"Same with Pennywise." said the second Agent, "I saw the reboot of IT and I feel bad for that kid Georgie. I may be evil but even I think a kid shouldn't die young."

"Oh man." said a voice.

The agents turned to see Sonic who was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with coconut trees on appear with a map in his hands.

"I must have made a wrong turn, I knew this couldn't have been the way to the Labrea tar pits. This is what I get for wanting to spend time with my sister's daughter." said Sonic.

He then turned to the agents.

"You wouldn't happen to know the way would you?" said Sonic.

The agents looked at the map.

"Sure, you just need to-"The first agent said before Sonic grabbed his and the other agent's heads and bashing them next to each other, knocking them out.

"That's what I need to do." said Sonic.

He then removed the shirt.

Lana then appeared.

"Nice, I might be able to learn some stuff from you." said Lana.

Sonic chuckled.

"Only thing you'll learn is how to jump into a fray without a plan." said Sonic.

He removed one of the agent's keycards.

"Let's hope it works." said Lana

"It usually works well for me." said Sonic.

He then felt the same tree and a compartment opened up, revealing a card slide and a red screen before sliding the card, making the screen turn green.

Then the tree opened up, revealing an elevator.

The two entered the elevator before the tree close.

Inside the elevator; the two were standing in place as elevator music was playing.

"There really needs to be better elevator music. I've had better songs in my own games." said Sonic.

"Yeah I know, I'm very fond of the Escape from the City song from Sonic Adventure 2." said Lana.

The elevator stopped and the door opened to reveal David Pumpkins and his skeleton dancers

Sonic and Lana became shocked.

"What the?" said Lana.

"I'm David Pumpkins, and I'm going to scare the hell out of you." said David Pumpkins.

Sonic groaned.

"Great, it's Saturday Night Live all over again." said Sonic.

Lana was confused.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Asked Lana.

"I'm David Pumpkins." said David Pumpkins.

He then started to dance along with his skeletons causing Lana to be more confused.

He stopped dancing.

"Any questions?" He asked.

"Nope." Sonic said before pushing the close elevator door button, making the door close.

He then pushed the numer 1 button and the door opened up, revealing a factory.

"Let's not mention that incident to anyone else." said Sonic.

"Any Questions?" Asked David Pumpkins who appeared behind Sonic

The hedgehog screamed in shock.

"Like that's going to happen now." said Lana.

Later; the two were walking through the factory and Sonic was taking pictures with his phone.

"Nice place." He said and smiled

"Yep, very nice." said Lana.

"Such a shame that we're going to be destroying this place." said Sonic.

A purple laser went past the two, shocking them.

They turned to see Talon aiming his blaster at the two.

"Like that's going to happen." said Talon.

Sonic became mad.

"Talon." said Sonic.

"Who?" Asked Lana.

"Talon, the nephew of the man who runs this terrorist organization." said Sonic.

Talon chuckled.

"That's right, and since someone figured out where the bombs are being made, I'm going to have to put an end to you." said Talon.

He then began to pull the trigger.

"Look, Penny Gadget." said Sonic.

Talon turned in shock and smiled.

But he became mad.

"Hey, I don't see any-"Talon said before turning to see that Sonic and Lana were gone, "Dammit."

He pressed a button on a wall.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE, BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR A BLUE HUMANOID RAT AND A LITTLE GIRL WITH NO FRONT TEETH!" shouted Talon, "ALSO SOMEONE GET ME A KRABY PATTY WITH EXTRA ONIONS!"

Sonic and Lana ran into a break room.

"Alright, we'd better stay low for a while, don't do anything to draw attention to ourselves." said Sonic.

Lana however knocked over a vending machine and began eating some chocolate bars before turning to Sonic.

"You say something?" said Lana.

Sonic fell Anime style.


	5. Luthor's Evil Plan

With Eye Guy; he was still walking around the whole ship.

He then reached the cafeteria.

"Oh boy, there better be chili fries." said Eye Guy.

Then a clanging sound was heard, shocking Eye Guy.

"Huh?" said Eye Guy.

He walked over to where the sound was coming from.

The alien entered the kitchen and saw Seeker cooking something in a pot.

He became shocked before turning back to Ben.

"Who is that?" said Ben.

He pulled out his phone and took a picture of Seeker before sending it to Meek.

With Meek and Lincoln; the two heard Meek's phone buzzing before Meek pulled it out and he and Lincoln saw the photo of Seeker and became shocked.

"Seeker, why is he on the Watchtower?" said Meek.

Lincoln did some thinking.

"He must have been hired by Luthor." said Lincoln.

Meek scoffed.

"Knowing him, he's probably in it to get me back under his wing." said Meek.

He then sent a text to Ben saying 'That's my old mentor Seeker. You'd better keep your distance, he's very lethal with and without his weapons.'

Ben read the text and nodded before walking off.

With Joey, AP, and Pauline; the two were still walking around the place.

"This is crazy and I played Poker with Joey's Dad, David Pumpkins, and his two Skeletons." said AP

 **Flashback**

In some type of room with a poker table; Joey's father, David Pumpkins, the dancing skeletons, and AP were looking at their own cards.

David Pumpkins and the skeletons slammed their cards on the table, revealing royal flushes.

"Three royal flushes." said David.

He and his skeleton friends stood up and started dancing to their catchy song before stopping.

"Any questions?" said David.

"Yeah, what was all that dancing about?" said Joey's father.

"Because." Said David Pumpkins.

AP & Phil looked at each other.

"And?" They Asked.

"I ate your cat." said David Pumpkins

Phil became shocked.

"NOT MY BEAUTIFUL CAT!" yelled Phil.

"He was an evil scientist." said AP.

Joey's father then sat on the puppet.

"Get off me." AP said muffled.

 **End Flashback**

Then a ton of turrets appeared and started firing lasers at the heroes, but they went inside a room.

"What was that all about?" said Pauline.

"It's either the fourth of July, or Luthor knows he has guests on here." said Joey.

Pauline pulled out her phone and started texting Meek.

The text said 'Luthor knows we're on here.'

She then saw a text appear that said 'I know, he's got this guy with him' followed by the photo of Seeker Ben took, 'My old mentor seems to be working with him.'

Pauline became shocked.

"What kind of ugly creep is this?" said Pauline.

Joey and AP who were looking at the photo were shocked as well.

"No idea, but we've got to get to Luthor fast." said AP.

The three ran off.

With Ben; he continued running down the hallways.

However some type of goop hit Ben's omnitrix arm and pinned him to the wall.

The teenager became shocked.

"What the?" said Ben.

He tried to shake himself out of the goop but couldn't.

Seeker who was holding a blaster similar to a Star Trek rifle like blaster appeared before putting his blaster on his back.

"The great Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. It's a pleasure to meet you at last." said Seeker.

Ben is shocked.

"You must be Seeker." Said Ben.

Seeker chuckled.

"I can see that Meek's told me about you." said Seeker.

"He told me a lot of stuff." said Ben.

The bounty hunter punched Ben across the face, knocking him out.

"This'll lead to a great reward." said Seeker.

With Meek and Lincoln; the two were walking down their hallways but tons of turrets appeared and aimed at the two.

Lincoln became shocked.

"Get behind me." said Meek, "And watch your back."

Lincoln nodded and Swablu came back with a shocked look on his face.

"SWABLU SWABLU SWABLU!" shouted Swablu.

Lincoln became shocked.

"WHAT, SEEKER CAUGHT BEN AND HE'S HOLDING HIM HOSTAGE!" shouted the white haired trainer born in the President Of The United States's limo.

Meek became shocked.

"Hostage situation? It's obvious he'll only trade Ben for me." said Meek.

He fired a repulsor ray at some turrets, destroying them.

With Joey, AP, and Pauline; the group was still destroying some turrets.

Joey noticed a flashdrive and picked it up before shoving it into AP's puppet hole.

The puppet screamed.

"Quit sticking your hand up my ass." said AP.

"You know that's the only way you can work right?" said Joey.

"Alright, then don't shove your other hand up my ass." said AP.

Joey rolled his eyes.

The group continued to destroy turrets.

"Come at me." said Pauline.

She continued destroying turrets but noticed a door closing.

"Let's move it. We've got to reandevous with everyone." said Pauline.

She ran out of the room and Joey and AP tried to reach the door.

"We'll never make it in time." said Joey.

"Maybe, but I can." said AP.

He leaped off of Joey's hand before turning back into his puppet form and turning Joey back to normal.

AP went past the door before it closed up.

Joey groaned as several Krybots appeared and surrounded him.

The middle schooler looked at the bots and got into fighting stance.

On the otherside of the door; Pauline was running off as AP hopped next to her.

She then noticed AP.

"Wait, where's Felt?" said Pauline.

The two heard screaming followed by lots of clashing sounds from the door before it all stopped.

Pauline became shocked and approached the door and turned both her hands into swords before slashing at the door, but nothing happened.

"Not my best friend." said Pauline.

AP sighed before removing the flashdrive from under himself.

"He managed to get this flashdrive which could tell us what Luthor's doing. We've got to rendevous with everyone else fast." said AP.

He was then picked up by Pauline before she walked off.

Meek, Lincoln, and Swablu entered a bedroom followed by Pauline and AP.

Meek turned to the two.

"Where's Joey?" said Meek.

"Trapped in a room with possibly no way out and very likley out of service permanently. Tennyson?" said Pauline.

"Hostage." said Meek.

AP then showed the flashdrive.

"I've got this thing." AP.

Meek grabbed the flashdrive and placed it in a USB port to his armor before a holograph appeared from his chest, revealing a chunk of Kryptonite and a missile.

"Interesting, seems like Luthor has stuffed a tatical nuke with some kryptonite." said Meek.

"But that doesn't explain anything." said Lincoln.

"No it does. Kryptonite works instantly on Kryptonians, but prolonged exposure to it will result in getting some type of poisoning from it which is what happened to Luthor once." said Meek, "It could only mean one thing."

Pauline did some thinking.

"Luthor's going to give everyone on Earth kryptonite poisoning." said Pauline.

Everyone gasped.

"We can't let that happen." said AP.

Meek nodded.

"Good call, now if I know my share of villains, they'll be hiding out in the control room." said Meek.

He then smirked.

"And I've got the perfect plan." said Meek.


	6. Mad Destruction

Back in the Mad Base; Sonic poked his head out of the break room before looking around and walking off with Lana on his back.

Lana was currently eating tons of Twix candy bars.

"You really shouldn't be eating all that sugar, it can give you a bad case diabetes and weight gain." said Sonic.

"It's just a myth." said Lana.

"No really, I knew a guy in my old orphanage in Station Square who had a bad case of diabetes that both his legs were amputated, and he was called Stumpy." said Sonic.

Lana is shocked.

"Really?" said Lana.

"Yep." said Sonic.

"Wow, and I've had a huge stash of candy under my bed this whole time." said Lana.

The two then approached a room with a computer in it and Sonic approached it before typing down Claw.

He pushed the enter button but the puter flashed access denied.

Sonic groaned and typed down Talon, only for the computer to flash access denied.

"Wow, hacking is harder then I thought." said Sonic.

"Let me try." said Lana.

Sonic placed Lana on a chair and the girl typed down Doctor Claw is an idiot, causing the computer to flash access granted.

Sonic and Lana are shocked.

"That worked." said Sonic.

"Yeah, weird." said Lana.

He then did some typing on the computer and saw a setting said 'set self destruction timer' and chuckled.

"Yes please." said Sonic.

He clicked on the setting and typed down 10 minutes before pushing the start button and clicking on an icon that said 'never cancel'.

"Farewell to thee Mad base." said Sonic.

He grabbed Lana and ran off.

Talon showed up and is mad.

"Dammit." said Talon, "I knew I shouldn't have allow Uncle Claw to make me instal that self destruct function to the computer."

He then ran off.

Sonic and Lana reached the elevator and went back to the forest where the two Mad guards regained consiousness.

The two then noticed tons of Mad agents running out of the tree as well and became confused.

"Where's the fire?" said the second agent.

Then the whole base blew up.

Sonic and Lana who were nearby with marshmellows on sticks chuckled.

"Perfect timing." said Lana, "We should hang out more often."

Sonic nodded.

"Agreed." said Sonic.

"Now if you excuse me I got to do a number 2." said Lana and went off

Sonic smiled and heard a voice.

"HOWS IT HANGING YALL!" shouted A Familiar Voice

Sonic groaned and saw David Pumpkins.

"I'M DAVID PUMPKINS!" He shouted "And that was some explosion"

He then looked around.

"Hey where's that little girl?" He asked.

Before Sonic can answer a Voice is heard.

"BONZY!" a Familiar Voice shouted.

Sonic looked and saw Lana swinging on the vine.

"WHAT THE! shouted David Pumpkins

Lana kicked David Pumpkins sending him flying.

"IM DAVID PUMPKINS YALL!"!shouted David Pumpkins as he flew to the sun and made a splash

Sonic became confused.

"Since when have there been vines in forests?" said Sonic.

"Since when did Knuckles said anything that shocked you and your friends when Amy was playing a sport?" Asked Lana.

Sonic remembered that and nodded.

"Good point." said Sonic

"You sneaky blue rat." said a voice.

The two looked up to see Talon aiming his blaster at the two.

"Do you have any idea how much that place costed my uncle and what he'll do to me?" said Talon.

"Don't care." said Lana.

"HE WILL DEMOTE ME AND MAKE ME CLEAN OUT MAD CAT'S LITTER BOX AND TRUST ME THAT THING HASNT BEEN CLEANED SINCE 1900!" shouted Talon.

"Not our problem." said Sonic.

He then became confused.

"Wait, how is it a litter box wasn't cleaned since the turn of the century. Isn't your uncle in his fourties?" said Sonic.

Talon growled.

"Don't start." said Talon, "Let's just fight."

Sonic scoffed.

"We both know how this is going to turn out. We get to fighting each other, and I'll use some of my lightning fast moves to knock you out in only a second." said Sonic.

Talon smirked and shot sonic's feet hurting them

"OH GOD, OH GOD, MY FEET!" yelled Sonic.

"You were saying?" said Talon.

However he was hit in the face by a rock.

"Who threw that?" said Talon.

He turned to Lana who had tons of rocks next to her before tossing another one at Talon, hitting him in the right eye, turning it black.

"MY EYE!" yelled Talon.

Lana continued to throw rocks at Talon.

The teenager groaned.

"Alright alright, enough already. I'm going." said Talon.

He walked off but a giant claw grabbed him before pulling him into a jet with the Mad logo on it.

"IT'S CAT LITTER TIME!" Claw's voice yelled.

"COME ON UNCLE CLAW CANT WE HAVE SOMEONE ELSE DO IT!" shouted Talon. "I MEAN EVEN THE SMELLIEST AGENT IN OUR ORGANIZATION WOULDN'T GO NEAR IT!"

Sonic sighed.

"You know I feel bad for Talon." said Sonic

Lana became confused.

"How can you feel bad for him, he shot you in both feet." said Lana.

"True, but it's complicated." said Sonic.


	7. Meek and Lex Luthor Showdown

Back on the Watchtower; Luthor was sitting in a chair in the monitor room when Seeker came in with Ben Tennyson.

"I got one of those do gooders on this ship." said Seeker.

He tossed Ben on the ground.

Luthor turned around and smirked.

"Good, very good." said Luthor.

He approached Ben.

"So you're the great Ben Tennyson? To bad you coming here won't stop me from unleashing my greatest plan." said Luthor.

Ben spits in Luthor's Eyes.

Luthor groaned.

"Now that is disrespectful, I'm a business man." said Luthor.

"And an arms dealer." said Ben.

"How else am I supposed to make tons of money?" said Luthor.

"By being smarter then the smartest and tougher then the toughest." said Ben.

"True but I love my way better." said Lex.

"Which is?" said Ben.

"Kill the competition." said Lex.

Then an explosion happened.

The group turned to a door where smoke was emerging.

"That ain't good." said Seeker.

Then the door was blown off and Meek's group emerged from the smoke.

"So you're Meek Meerkat, the very person who killed a Kryptonian." said Lex.

Meek spits in Lex's eyes and Seeker's Eyes

"Disrespectful." said Lex.

"I never taught him that." said Seeker.

"We know what you're doing Luthor, drop a tatical nuke full of Kryptonite on Earth to give everyone the same cancer you had. We can't let that happen." said Meek.

Lex growled.

"NEVER!" He shouted

He fired a kryptonite ray at the group who jumped out of the way.

"You're in trouble now Luthor." said Pauline.

"As if." said Lex.

Meek did some work on his gauntlet and Ben's goo trapped omnitrix started beeping, confusing him and Seeker.

"Huh?" said Seeker.

"Prepare for some Whampire." said Meek.

He pushed the star icon on his gauntlet and the omnitrix manage to turn Ben into Whampire and break the goo off of him.

"Hey no fair, I can never get what I want." said Whampire.

Meek became confused.

"How so?" said Meek.

"Everytime I try to get Humungosaur, I tend to end up with Jury Rigg." said Whampire.

Meek nodded.

"I see." said Meek.

He then fired a repulsor ray at Lex, sending him crashing into a wall before running off.

Meek followed the billionaire.

Seeker pulled out a sun lamp and turned it on, making Whampire scream in pain.

"IT BURNS!" yelled Whampire.

Pauline turned both her hands into blasters and fired at Seeker's sun lamp, destroying it.

"Swablu; Wing Attack." said Lincoln.

The Swablu attacked Seeker with it's wings.

"Pathetic." said Seeker.

"Ice Beam." said Lincoln.

Swablu made an ice blue ball appear and shot ice at Seeker freezing him.

But the hunter for hire broke out of the ice and pulled out a blaster before firing four non lethal missiles at the four, knocking them out.

Whampire then turned back to Ben.

Then some huge stepping was heard and Seeker saw that STRIPES walked into the room.

"Looks like there was one Leagure still on the Watchtower." said Seeker.

He ran towards the controlled mech, only to be hit on the head very hard by STRIPES, knocking him out.

Then the mech opened up, revealing that Joey was controlling.

The heroes regained consiousness and saw everything.

"Joey?" said AP.

Joey chuckled.

"You wouldn't believe all the stuff the Justice League leaves lying around here. I even came across Green Arrow's trick arrows." said Joey.

He climbed out of the mech as Pauline approached Joey with her helmet off before smacking him across the face.

"OW!" yelled Joey.

"That was for pulling off a fake your death stunt like that even if it was AP's idea." said Pauline.

AP groaned.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not in the room." said AP.

Pauline then kissed Joey on the cheek, confusing him.

"That is for everything else." said Pauline.

Lincoln leaned over to Ben.

"I wonder how long she's been wanting to do that." said Lincoln.

"Good question." said Ben.

Joey smiled and pulled out a Boxing Glove Arrow

He then tossed the boxing glove arrow and it hit Ben in the face.

"I didn't even say a thing about this." said Ben.

With Lex; he was still running off from Meek and entered the shuttle bay, revealing a huge missile on the suttle bay door.

Then the meerkat entered.

"Hold it Luthor." said Meek.

Lex turned to Meek.

"Isn't this missile great, some of my best work that I had to do with my own hands due to being kicked out of my own business my family found." said Lex, "But now everyone will know how I felt with kryptonite cancer."

He reached for a button on a wall, but Meek fired a repulsor ray at Luthor, sending him crashing into a wall before flying at him and punching him in the chest.

"Your head's as shiny as Tomatoa's shell." said Meek, "God I love that Moana song."

Luthor then fired a kryptonite beam at Meek, sending him crashing into a jet.

"Don't compare me to Sebastian's evil cousin who sang a song that was also jokingly titled Sebastian's Revenge." said Luthor.

He fired another beam at Meek who jumped out of the way.

The meerkat grabbed a metal beam and tossed it at Luthor's face, sending him crashing into a wall.

Lex groaned.

"Give it up Luthor, it's already over." said Meek.

Lex scoffed.

"I beg to differ." said Luthor.

He pushed a button on his armor and the shuttle bay door opened up, making the nuke fall towards Earth.

Meek became shocked.

"ASSHOLE!" He shouted.

He ran to the opening and jumped out of the ship before flying towards the missile.

"Come on, come on." said Meek.

He landed on the missile before climbing towards a hatch and opened it up, revealing an attatchment labeled 'Guidance system' and removed the wires before attaching them to his gauntlet.

Then a holographic like keyboard appeared and Meek started typing stuff down.

The a sign appeared that said access granted.

"Yes." said Meek.

He then typed down the sun before removing the wire nd jumping off the missile.

The missile then flew over towards the sun.

Meek chuckled.

"Mission complete, now to just-"Meek said before his armor started beeping, confusing him, "What the?"

" _Suit malfunction._ " the armor said.

The armor started falling apart as soon as Meek reentered Earth's atmosphere, leaving him in only his everyday clothes.

"Uh oh." said Meek.

He then continued falling towards Earth screaming.

On a beach; a ton of people were enjoying themselves.

Luna was on a bench.

Ray and Janna then appeared.

"Didn't come did he?" said Ray.

Luna sighed.

"No, he said he has some work with the Justice League." said Luna, "Wouldn't surprise me if he were to show up instantly."

Janna looked up.

"Isn't that Meek falling from the sky right now?" said Janna.

Luna looked up to see Meek falling from the sky in no armor.

"Yes it is." said Luna.

She then became shocked.

"IT IS!?" yelled Luna.

Meek continued to fall from the sky screaming, only to be saved by Superman who flew by.

Luna sighed.

"Thank goodness." said Luna.

Superman then appeared at the bench and set Meek down.

The meerkat turned to Superman.

"Wow, you really are faster then a speeding bullet." said Meek.

Superman smiled.

"I know. Anyways, the founders of the Justice League were talking after we arrested Luthor and that weird alien guy." said Superman.

Meek became shocked.

"About what?" said Meek.

"How would you like to join our organization?" said Superman.

Meek fainted.

Superman became confused.

"Should that mean anything?" said Superman.

"Take it as a yes." said Ray.

Meek regained consiousness.

"Sure I'll join, when should I start?" said Meek.

Then the disasembled parts of Meek's armor landed in the area with the helmet landing on Ray's head.

"Tomorrow." said Superman.

Meek nodded.

"On one condition I like my apprentice Lincoln and my friend Ben join as well." said Meek.

"That's two conditions, but I'll make sure of it and even have the president, vice president, and their friend join also." said Superman, "The Metro Tower eight AM."

He then flew off.

Ray had the hand, feet, and chest parts of Meek's armor on.

"Check it out, I'm Bounty Hunter." said Ray.

Janna chuckled.

"That is impressive." said Janna.

Meek and Luna noticed it.

"The armor looks a lot better on me." said Meek.

"Agreed." said Luna.


	8. Organization Recruitments

In the Bounty Cave; Meek who was wearing a white undershirt, and a welding helmet was fixing up his armor and Luna was sitting on a couch playing her electric guitar.

"So what do you suppose you'll be doing now that you're in the league?" said Luna.

"I don't know, protect the innocent, travel to different planets." said Meek, "It's all very interesting."

Luna smiled.

"Yeah, you're now working with the other leagueres." said Luna.

Meek turned to Luna and pushed his helmet up.

"Not yet. I still need to show up at the Metro Tower tomorrow morning before I can be official made a member." said Meek, "The only other recognizable face other then Batman and Superman I'll see is Booster Gold."

Luna shivered.

"Yeah, don't get me started on that glory hog." said Luna.

Meek slipped his helmet back on before he continued fixing his armor.

Then the Batmobile appeared in the cave before it opened up and Lincoln, Ben, Joey, AP, and Pauline exited the vehicle.

Pauline was back in her own clothes.

"Thanks for the lift." said Ben.

The Batmobile door closed before the vehicle left the cave.

"Rude." said Ben.

He turned to Meek.

"We've got some good news." said Ben.

Meek stopped working on his armor and pushed his helmet back up.

"Let me guess; Joey turned out to be alive and found trick arrows belonging to Green Arrow and he made use of the STRIPE mech belonging to onePatrick Dugan to knock out Seeker before he and Pauline decided to start dating each other." said Meek.

Pauline nodded.

"That and we met Green Arrow and Wonder Woman & Joey asked if he can keep the trick arrows and Green Arrow agreed." said Pauline

Meek nodded.

"I see. Anyways, I've got some news as well." said Meek.

"The five of use are Justice League members." said Lincoln.

Meek became shocked.

"Batman told us on the way over." said Joey.

"He did, and when I questioned why he told us, he just glared at me." said AP, "It was like having a demon stare into my very soul."

Ben shivered.

"I know, how can some people be immune to that?" said Ben.

Meek raised his shoulder's in confusion before slipping his helmet back down and going back to work on his armor.

He eventually stopped working on the armor.

"That should do it." said Meek.

He stepped back a few feet before holding his right arm out, making the right armed part of the armor fly and attach to Meek.

Everyone became shocked.

Meek then held his left arm, legs, and chest out, making all of his armor reattach to him.

He removed the welding helmet and held his head forward, but the Bounty Hunter helmet flew by him and hit Joey in the head, knocking him on the floor.

Everyone became shocked.

"Whoops, needs some more tinkering." said Meek.

Back in the forest; Sonic was resting on his hammock.

"That was a great mission." said Sonic.

"It sure was." said Lana who was on top of an alligator.

"Thanks Sonic." said Chief Quimby who's also on vacation. "How would you and Lana like to join our organization?"

Sonic became confused.

"You want a blue hedgehog and a six year old girl to join an organization?" said Sonic.

Quimby nodded.

"Of course. Besides, you're literaly the only person who didn't give me back a messaging orb that I had before it blew up in my face." said Quimby.

"Well what'd you expect? I've seen every episode of Mission Impossible and every Tom Cruise movie." said Sonic.

Lana nodded.

"I'm gonna love this." She said

"Who isn't?" said Sonic.


End file.
